Interview With The Cast Of Inuyasha
by LongHairedMan
Summary: As the name suggest I will be interviewing the cast of Inuyasha in my luxurious *Cough* warehouse *Cough* in downtown Los Angeles. Here we will dive into the raw emotion, the never ending love triangles and who am I kidding. We're gonna be lucky if someone doesn't end up dead at the end of this.
1. Inuyasha

**"**Hello everyone and welcome to Interview The Cast of Inuyasha. Im your host, LongHairedMan." I Announced.

**"**Pst! You don't have long hair though." Jim the camera guy whispered.

"Shut it Jim. Some of us can't grow luscious locks okay?! We're still doing it!" I shouted.

**"**I know that." Jim said.

**"**You bet your ass you know that." I let him know with a smile.

"Aren't we not suppose to swear on the air?" Jim asked.

"I said butt, I SAID BUTT. Without anymore delay here's our first guest Inuyasha." I said forgetting my mistake.

***I then started to type on my keyboard and Inuyasha appeared in a chair next to me***

"HOLY SHIT! How the hell did you just do that!" Jim asked with shock.

"Jigoku wa, watashi wa dokoda?" Inuyasha asked in Japanese.

**"**You've got to be kidding me. Jim turn on the translator!" I ordered with annoyance.

**"**Hey im not getting paid to do that!" Jim thought he would remind me.

**"**Doko Kagome wa nanidesu ka?" Again Inuyasha asked something in Japanese but no one could understand him.

**"**Im not paying you at all. Remember you only get to see your children when were done." I reminded him with an evil smile.

"You sick bastard." Jim let out with disgust.

***Jim turns on the translator***

**"**Now mister Inuyasha can you understand me?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

**"**Finally what the hell was that gibberish you were speaking? Wait no where the hell am I?" Inuyasha asked clearly confused.

"In our beautiful studio in downtown LA." I explained.

***Inuyasha just stares at me with a confused look***

**"**Trust me it's a place. Now I want to ask you some questions." I told him knowing full well he wouldn't understand that america is a country.

**"**Where's Kagome and what have you done with her?" Inuyasha asked completely ignoring my request.

**"**Now you see that's the opposite of what I said. Im suppose to ask you questions." I reminded, if he even listened to me the first time.

**"**Im not doing anything until I know where Kagome is!" Inuyasha explained with an attitude.

***Inuyasha stands up and gets ready to leap***

**"**Oh no you don't."

***I start to type on my keyboard***

"Huh?" Inuyasha let out with shock at the following events occurred.

***Inuyasha shoots back to his chair and after a number unsuccessful attempts to get out of it, looks right at LongHairedMan with anger***

"Let. Me. Go." Inuyasha warned with intense anger.

"Not until you answer my questions. Once you do then I will put you back with your Kagome. Understand?" I explained without any fear.

***Inuyasha Crosses his arms and gains an annoyed look as he waits for a question***

"Excellent. We're gonna start you off with an easy question." I told him happy that I was getting my way.

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered not really happy at this point.

**"**Does that guy kind look like a dog to you? I mean he's got dog ears and finger nails that look like claws." Jim asked interrupting me.

**"**Jim. Shut up. Now Inuyasha would you mind explaining why you have ears like that and Sesshōmaru doesn't? You two are related are you not?" I asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said with annoyance as he looked around for an escape.

**"**Oh come on your more human then him. Why would you have more characteristics of a dog then him?" I pressed hoping to get a clue into the previous question.

"Ask him. Im sure he'll be glad to tell you." Inuyasha dared as he rolled his eyes.

**"**That's not a bad idea but maybe a different time. Moving on to my next question. How would you describe your relationship with Kagome?" I asked thinking of ways to keep myself safe from Sesshōmaru.

***Inuyasha stares blankly at me***

**"**What's the matter she sit you again?" I asked with a smirk.

**"**None of your damn business!" Inuyasha shouted.

**"**Look, you either start cooperating or your going to incur my wrath." I warned.

**"**Im done screwing around" Inuyasha stated.

***Inuyasha pushs off from the ground until the bolted chair he's sitting on breaks free from the floor***

**"**That chair was bolted to the ground! How did he?" Jim asked very concerned with Inuyasha's strength.

***Inuyasha starts trying to move around but stops when he notices it still attached to his butt* **

"THIS THING WONT COME OFF!" Inuyasha yells.

**"**HAHAHAHA" I laughed at the sight.

***Jim lets out a number of snickers***

"Oh That's it!" Inuyasha shouted with anger.

***Inuyasha pulls out his Tessaiga and points it at me* **

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yells at the top of his lungs.

***Windscar is created and starts to shoot towards me***

"WHAT THE F-" Jim yells in complete shock at the slight.

***I start frantically smashing me keyboard. Right before the windscar hits me it turns into demon repellent smoke that fills the room***

***Inuyasha Falls over absolutely dazed from the smoke with the chair still attached to his rear***

**"**Why don't you take a ***snicker*** seat." I said trying to contain my laugh.

***Audience laughs***

***Jim turns off the Audience laugh track* **

"BOOOO!" Jim shouts not amused my amazing joke.

**"**Thank you, thank you. Ill be here all week. Well that wraps up our first interview. Join us next time when I interview Kagome!" I annouced.

**"**UGH! Im going to kill you all." Inuyasha promised with a distraught voice.

**"**Can we get some security in here? Yea yea good. Just lock him in a room or something. I don't care." I ordered as I got ready for the next interview.


	2. Kagome

"Welcome back to Interview The Cast of Inuyasha. Im your host, LongHairedMan" I announced.

***Jim the camera guy signals me with his arm***

"What? No you don't get to see your family until we are done." I reminded him while rolling my eyes.

"Please! Can I just at least see them?" Jim protested.

"Geez Jim you got a picture of them. Just look at that." I told him.

"You really are an evil bastard" Jim stated as he glared at me.

"I take that as a complement. Now before anymore interruptions. ***I glance over to Jim with an annoyed look*** Lets get our next guest. Kagome" I announced.

***I start to type on my keyboard and a few seconds later Kagome appears in the seat next to me with a pencil in hand***

"One last questio-" Kagome said but didn't finish out of surprise.

***With a complete blank expression. Kagome looks around the room before resting her eyes on me.***

"Hi and welcome. Speaking of questions I would like to ask you a few" I said with a smile.

***Kagome looks forward and drops her pencil on the ground without even blinking***

"Um hello?" I asked with confusion.

***I look over to Jim who just shrugs his shoulders.***

"My high school entrance exam. I was almost done it." Kagome said with a quiet voice.

"Could you speak up? I don't think the microphone picked that up." I asked.

"I WAS ALMOST DONE MY EXAM BEFORE I ENDED UP HERE!" Kagome yelled in anger.

***Jim and I jump back a little in fear***

"Never mind could you speak a little lower?" I asked wide eyed.

"WHERE AM I?" Kagome yelled at me.

"Beautiful downtown LA?" I said slowly.

"LA? You mean like in America?" Kagome asked starting to calm down.

"Yes and as I said before I would like to ask you some questions. It's an interview for my show." I explained before letting out a sigh in relief.

"Wait im on a TV talk show?!" Kagome asked with excitement.

"Yep, it's live too" I lied threw my teeth.

"***Cough*** Liar ***Cough***" Jim decided to add.

***I pull out a picture of Jim's family and stare at him with an evil look***

"Wow I can't believe im on a TV show and a live one at that but, how did I get here?" Kagome asked.

"Ah lets not worry about that. After all I still have to interview you remember?" I asked with a smile hoping she would take the bait.

"Okay..." Kagome said still a little confused.

"Good, lets get started. First question. How would you describe your relationship with Inuyasha?" I asked.

***Kagome looks at me with confusion***

"How do you know about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Please this is your interview. I ask you questions not the other way around. Now please answer the question." I ordered.

"Uh, it's okay I guess" Kagome stated.

"Okay? Do you think people tune in to hear okay?" I asked with annoyance.

"No one is tuning in" Jim commented.

"Shut up Jim no one cares!" I shouted.

***Smile at Kagome while signalling her to answer the question***

"Fine. Sometimes he makes me so mad while other times he makes me so happy. I guess you could say we- wait are you sleeping?!" Kagome asked with irritation.

***I wake up and look at Kagome***

"Of course not. Please continue" I lied.

***Kagome narrows her eyes on me as she looks me up and down***

"Well I was pretty much done so..." Kagome said.

"Right, on to the next question. Here's one the boys would like to know. Do you ever get cold wearing that short skirt?" I asked.

"Not really. ***I start to type on my keyboard*** Actually this skirt is really – HEY!" Kagome said then shouted at the end.

***A gust of wind blew Kagome skirt up and a second after it did she pushed it down***

"Oh man! ***snicker*** Where did that gust of wind come from?" I said trying to keep myself from falling off my chair laughing.

"YOU DID THAT DIDN'T YOU!" Kagome shouted as she continued to fight with her skirt.

"YEP!" I shouted back with joy.

***I fall off my chair laughing* **

***Kagome gets up and starts to stomp over to me with a look of hate.***

"Listen it was just a joke. I didn't mean anything bad by it" I said trying to calm her down.

"A joke? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! THANKS TO YOU IM MIGHT FAIL MY ENTRANCE EXAM. OH AND BY THE WAY IF YOU GOING TO PRETEND TO BE THE HOST OF A TV SHOW. PICK SOMEWHERE THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A WAREHOUSE!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

***I stand up***

"Please sit down Kagome" I ordered.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Kagome shouted in a pure rage.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now sit down and don't trip over the windsc- I mean dents in the ground" I ordered hoping she didn't hear what I almost said.

***Kagome gains a confused look and looks at the ground***

"Those marks are from the windscar. Wheres Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a demanding voice.

***Kagome grabs the lamp off the table in between me and her chair to use as a weapon***

"Yea...no" I let out.

***I type on my keyboard and Kagome is instantly tied up in ropes***

"WHAT THE? UNTIE ME!" Kagome screamed.

"BOOP!" I let out.

***I poke Kagome and she falls over on the ground***

"Yea this is getting weird. What is she like 15?" Jim asked with disgust.

"Oh calm down Jim. I'm not going to do anything to her." I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"YOU BETTER UNTIE ME NOW!" Kagome screamed even louder.

***Type on my keyboard again and a gag appears on Kagome's mouth***

"There we go. That's a much needed improvement!" I said with a laugh.

***Audience laughs***

***Jim turns off laugh track***

"I swear I turned that off earlier." Jim said to himself.

"Well that should conclude this interview. Tune in next time for when we interview Miroku." I announced proudly.

"Wooo" Jim let out sarcastically.

"Yes im excited as well. Alright could we get some security to take miss yells a lot out of here? Yes, yes thank you. Put her with Inuyasha."

***Kagome starts moaning death threats threw her gag as she's dragged away***


	3. Miroku

"Welcome back again to Interview The Cast of Inuyasha. I'm your host, LongHairedMan" I announced for the third time.

***I look over to Jim waiting for a smart ass comment***

"What?" Jim the camera guy asked.

"I figured you would want to add something before we began." I stated.

"Besides my family. ***Sigh*** I'm not really concerned with anything else right now." Jim said.

***I blankly stare at him for a few seconds***

"Every party needs a pooper that's why I invited you. Party pooper. PARTY POOPER!" I sang.

"Ugh. Okay fine! How many more people are you going to...summon?" Jim asked.

"Summon? I rather like the sound of that. Makes me sound like a dark wizard." I said.

"W-what are you on? Just tell me how many more people are left!" Jim asked.

"Uh lets see. Carry the 1, bring over the 5 and screw math." I stated.

"Really? After all that?" Jim asked

"Jim, I can do what I want. This is my show. I can even break the forth wall. Hey reader. YOU SUCK!" I shouted.

***I start laughing to myself*** (psst. I love you all. NEVER LEAVE ME!)

"Who?...what? Just get on with it! This is torture in its self" Jim said.

"Eager are we? Well the dark wizard shall grant your wish. Let's welcome our next guest, Miroku!" I announced.

***I type on my keyboard and Miroku appears with red hand print on his face while in the sitting position with no chair to support him.***

"My dear Sango-" Miroku doesn't finish.

***Miroku falls on the ground***

"DAMN IT JIM. WHY IS THERE NO CHAIR!" I yell.

"Uh, we kinda used it for the door to the room. You know the one we locked that one girl and the 'demon' as you call him in." Jim explained.

***Miroku looks back and forth between Jim and I***

"Do you really think that's going to stop someone who literally broke the bolts holding the chair to the ground?" I asked with annoyance.

"I don't mean to interrupt but what if I were to say I had a way to keep demons sealed?" Miroku offered.

***I look over to Miroku and smile***

"Then I would say tell me" I said.

***Miroku stands up***

"For a small fee. I can seal away any demon" Miroku stated.

"A small fee? I can do better than that. Name it and you shall have it" I promised.

"Sorry if I'm a little skeptical but can you prove that?" Miroku asked.

"Certainly" I said

***I start typing on my keyboard and a sexy woman in a bikini appears a few feet away from Jim***

***Miroku's jaw practically hits the floor***

"I figured." I said with a smirk.

***Miroku throws 4 stacks of sacred sutras at me(everyone he's got)***

"Just stick them to walls and doors they should work" Miroku quickly said.

"This guy's a pervert!" Jim stated.

"*SHH* be quiet Jim" I whispered.

***Miroku runs half-way over to the women***

"Miroku wait! Since you've been so helpful. Why not 4 more?" I asked.

***Miroku turns around***

"M,m,more?" Miroku asked with a huge grin.

***I nodded my head before I started typing on my keyboard again.***

***4 more women appear next to the first and Miroku runs over to them***

"Miroku, there is only one catch." I said with an evil grin.

***Miroku reaches for one of the girls butts***

"How could there possibly be a catch with ladies as beautiful as these?" Miroku asked blinded with lust.

***"Miroku's hand has landed, over"***

"They all know martial arts." I explained.

"AHHH PERVERT!" one of the girls screamed.

***The girl punches Miroku in the face and lays him out on the ground***

"No need to be violent ladies. ***Reaches for another girls butt*** I am a monk. Peace is in my nature." Miroku said in pain.

"So is being a pervert!" one of the girls shouted.

***The same girl stomps on his hand and breaks it. Causing the beads protecting his wind tunnel to break***

"Uh oh. That's not good." I let out.

**Miroku's wind tunnel opens and sucks in the girls before moving on to start sucking everything inside the warehouse***

"***Holding the bolted down camera stand for dear life*** WHAT IS THAT F%#^-ING THING" Jim yelled.

"Don't worry I got this!" I shouted.

***I struggles to Type on keyboard and a whale appears over head***

"WHAAAAAA" the whale lets out.

***The whale is sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel and doesn't effect the wind tunnel in the slightest***

"Well that worked!" Jim shouted with sarcasm.

"Jim if I die! I just want you to know! I always hated you the most!" I yelled.

***As hard as I can, I type on my keyboard and Miroku's wind tunnel closes***

"I'm going to admit. That was a close one" I stated out of breath.

"No shit! ***Notices Miroku on the ground not moving*** Wait is that guy dead?" Jim asked.

"No he's just passed out. I get tired too when I take ***snicker*** a lot in" I joked.

***Audience Boos***

"I figure out how to use the machine" Jim said with a smile.

"That's great Jim. No one loves you." I stated.

***Jim turns off laugh track machine***

"You know this wasn't much of an interview" Jim informed.

"Yea, I think after that. I'm just gonna stick with the interviews" I explained.

"So what in god's name could be next?" Jim asked.

"First. Security please throw him in with the other two. Oh yea and use a stack of these papers instead of the chair. Second. that should end this...whatever the hell this was. Next interview and I swear it is one. Will be Sango!"


	4. Sango

"Welcome back once again to Interview The Cast of Inuyasha. I'm your host, LongHairedMan" I announced for the fourth time.

***I look over to see the chair is back beside the table next to me***

"Jim, What's our casualties after what happened last time?" I asked.

"Seven. 5 martial arts women in bikinis and a whale" Jim said.

"Uh Jim. That was only six" I informed.

"I know. The seventh was my pants" Jim stated.

***I look down to see Jim had peed himself***

"That's just gross Jim. No one wants to see or hear that." I said disgusted.

"Can you at least help me out? Type on that thing and give me a new pair of pants" Jim ordered.

"Wa wa wa. Your acting like a baby. OH MOMMY I PEE MYSELF! Fine, you asked for it" I said with annoyance.

***I type on my keyboard and Jim's pants were replaced with an adult diaper***

"HEY! That's not funny!" Jim shouted.

"*******Snicker*** Oh Jim. I respectfully disagree." I said while laughing.

"THATS IT I'VE HAD IT!" Jim yelled.

***Jim starts to run at me but stops when I speak***

"All I have to do is type Jim. Don't forget that." I warned.

***Jim just stares at me like I'm worst then filth before slumping back over to the camera***

"Son of a b-. If I get my hands on you. I'm gonna ugh." Jim muttered to himself.

"Now lets welcome our next guest. Sango!" I announced.

***I type on my keyboard and Sango appears in the other chair in full battle amour with Hiraikotsu at her knees***

"Miroku! If your off with one of the village women again I'm gonna!-" Sango didn't finish.

***Sango looks around before noticing Jim in a diaper***

"Don't ask." Jim pleaded.

"Hi Sango and welcome to my show." I stated with a smile.

***Sango looks at me with a concerned look***

"Where am I and who are you?" Sango asked completely confused.

"In our beautiful studio in downtown LA and in regards to who I am. You may call me the LongHairedMan." I answered.

"How did I get here?" Sango asked.

"Sango, on this show I ask you questions not the other way around." I explained.

***Sango gains a confused look***

"I don't mean to be rude but-***notices a s****acred sutra that fell on the ground during the events with Miroku*** Wait is that one of Miroku's sacred sutras?" Sango asked.

"Well the cats out of the bag." Jim stated.

"SHHH Jim. Why yes it is." I informed.

"So Miroku's here?" Sango asked.

"Again with the questions. Yes Miroku is here. No you can't see him right now because you have to – I mean I would be happy if you answer my questions first. After that I will personally take you to him." I explained trying to sound polite.

***Inspects me for a few seconds before nodding***

"Okay, shoot." Sango stated.

"Great. Okay first question. I see you carry around a big boomerang. That must be heavy. How are you able to swing it and use it as a weapon." I asked.

"Indeed. It takes a lot of strength to use Hiraikotsu. That's why I've trained with my family ever since I was a child to slay demons with this weapon. Well that was before,***Sango gains a depressed look*** they died." Sango explained.

"You don't look that strong. How about an arm wrestle?" I suggested.

"What's an arm wrestle?" Sango asked.

***I pull my chair up to the table in between us and put my arm on it***

"Just copy me." I ordered.

***Sango does exactly what I did***

"Like this?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Now grab my hand. The goal is to over power the others arm and push it down flat against the table." I explained.

"Oh okay" Sango stated.

***With all my strength I push on Sango's arm but it doesn't move an inch***

"So are you going to start or are you just going to keep making weird faces?" Sango asked clearly not understanding that it had already begun.

***I keep trying to push with all my energy but Sango's arm is a statue***

"UGH It's already started." I forcefully let out.

***Sango instantly slams my arm flat against the table and starts laughing***

"AHHHH" I let out in pain.

"You call yourself a man? I see the long hair isn't the only thing about your name that isn't true." Sango forced through a laugh.

"HAHAHAHA!" Jim lets out.

***I glare at Sango and start to type on my keyboard***

***Sango's diary appears in my hand and I open it to the first page***

"Let's see here. Dear diary, last night Miroku and I watched the sunset. It was so romantic." I read with a fake girly voice.

***Sango immediately stops laughing and blushes with embarrassment***

"Hey give that to me!" Sango shouted.

"I don't know. My arms feeling pretty sore." I said with a mischievous smile.

***Sango stands up with Hiraikotsu***

"GIVE IT BACK NOW OR YOUR WHOLE BODIES GOING TO FEEL SORE!" Sango yelled.

"Sit down." I ordered.

"Not until I get THIS!" Sango shouted.

***Sango easily rips the diary out of my hand and I start to type on my keyboard***

***When Sango looks at the diary, She's shocked to find it was no longer a book but rather a video of her brother killing her family over and over***

"You knew about me from the start didn't you?" Sango asked with shock.

"Ha ha. Very perceptive Sango. Unlike your other friends." I stated with an evil smile.

***Sango gains a look of anger and raises her Hiraikotsu at me***

"What have you done to them?!" Sango asked.

"Oh there just, ***Snicker*** spending some quality time with each other." I joked.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"It's just one of his crap jokes" Jim commented with a bored look.

"Shut up diaper baby! Now Sango. I have your friends. What are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

"I'll gladly show you! HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted.

***Sango jumps back and tosses ****Hiraikotsu ****at me* **

***I start to type on my keyboard***

"In a great attack Sango defeats the LongHairedMan and saves her friends. Ha ha, I don't think so." I stated.

***I hit enter on my keyboard and just as ****Hiraikotsu ****is about to hit me a purple barrier pops up and knocks it to the ground***

"WHAT?!" Sang lets out.

***I type on my keyboard and the purple barrier drops.* **

"You know Sango. Maybe you should have realized that if I was able to capture Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku that it just might be possible that I have some power" I explained.

***Sango pulls out her sword***

"Either way im not giving up!" Sango shouted.

***Sango charges at me***

"What a waste." I stated.

***I type on my keyboard and a taser gun appears in my hand***

***I shoot the taser at Sango and the 2 prongs stick into her before she falls to the ground seizing from the electric current***

"Nothing like modern innovation." I said with a smile.

"Same as the rest?" Jim asked.

"Yep. That should be all for this interview folks. Tune in next time to see Sesshōmaru. Could you taser her a few more times. I like it." I ordered.

"Does that make you feel more like a man?" Jim asked.

"Why don't you go find a bottle to suck on you big baby."


	5. Sesshōmaru

Welcome back once again to Interview The Cast of-" I don't finish.

***A loud bang like something hitting a wall is heard over and over***

"Uh Jim what is that?" I asked.

"It's coming from the room with your 'guest'" Jim stated.

"So there trying to escape huh? We'll see about that." I stated with an evil smile.

***I type on my keyboard and listen closely***

***A high-pitched electrical zap is heard followed by a yell in pain***

"Nothing says I love you like 40,000 volt electric walls." I said with a laugh.

"We'll since that's taken care of you can read these." Jim said.

***Jim walks over and hands me a laptop***

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's all the viewer comments. Yea I didn't even think anyone watched this but I guess I'm wrong." Jim stated.

***Jim walks back over to the camera***

"Really? Well lets see here. The first one says "You are sick and should seek help immediately"" I read.

"You should listen to that one." Jim said with a laugh.

"Another one says "How dare you hurt my Inuyasha like that. If i find you im going to cut your..." okay on to the next one. "You're such a loser. I hope you choke to death"" I read.

***I smash the laptop off the ground***

"Oh look I dropped it" I said with fake surprise.

"Honestly, what did you expect? You assaulted all the main characters from the show. That's where there from right? A show called Inuyasha?" Jim asked.

"Yea there from Inuyasha but I just thought that my perfect personality would win the day." I said with pride.

***Jim just starts laughing***

"No." Jim let out.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you or your diaper contributed anything to this show." I stated with a bit of anger.

"Ugh, isn't there another guest?" Jim asked.

"Oh yes that's right. Now everyone we are moving over to our next guest, Sesshōmaru!" I announced.

***I type on my keyboard and Sesshōmaru with Jaken hanging on to his fluff ****right in front of his face**** appear in the chair next to me***

"WOAH, where are we my Lord." Jaken asked.

***Sesshōmaru punches Jaken and he falls on the ground before meeting eyes with Jim***

"What, what is that thing. Some kind of little toad boy?" Jim asked.

"OH! How dare you mortal! I'll have you know that I am a fully grown demon!" Jaken shouted.

"Jim you're in a diaper. I don't think you're in any place to insult." I informed.

***Sesshōmaru looks at me with a pair of cold eyes***

"Hi, I'm the LongHairedMan and I wanna ask you ***Sesshōmaru ****stands up* **Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't answer to lowly humans." Sesshōmaru stated.

***I roll my eyes***

"And that's the response I thought I would get." I said to myself.

***I type on my keyboard***

"LORD SESSHŌMARU!" Rin's voice shouted from the chair beside me.

***In an instant Sesshōmaru's head snaps to the chair***

"Rin?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"I have trapped Rin. If you want her back safely I suggest you sit down and answer my questions." I suggested.

***Sesshōmaru glares at me and in the blink of an eye appears in front of me***

"Uh, the chairs over there dude." I said completely surprised.

***I start to type on my keyboard but stop half way when Sesshōmaru picks me up by my neck with his one arm***

***The keyboard falls on the ground and I can see Jim grinning at me over Sesshōmaru's shoulder***

"Where is she?" Sesshōmaru asked with intensity in his eyes.

"THIS IS MY SHOW! IM NOT THE ONE WHO AWNSERS THE QUESTIONS!" I thought.

***I pull out my knife from my pocket and stab it into Sesshōmaru's shoulder as hard as I can***

***Sesshōmaru doesn't even flinch but instead let's go of my neck, grabs my arm holding the knife and begins to pull it out***

"You've just sighed your own death note human." Jaken said.

"Looks like your having a bit of trouble there." Jim said with joy.

"I hate you Jim!" I shouted in pain from my arm being crushed.

***Sesshōmaru manages to pull the knife out and turns it around still in my hand before stabbing it into my shoulder***

"AHHHHHH GOD THAT HURTS!" I scream in agony.

***Sesshōmaru tosses me in to the chair I was sitting on before and it breaks from the force***

***With one arm I hit enter on the keyboard and Sesshōmaru becomes stuck to the floor***

***While I slowly pull the knife out of myself Sesshōmaru struggles to free himself from the floor***

"There we go!" I let out.

***I drop the knife on the ground and grab the keyboard***

***Sesshōmaru breaks free from the floor and I type on my keyboard as he reaches for me***

***Sesshōmaru appears back in the chair with steel restraints holding him down***

"My Lord!" Jaken shouts.

***Jaken runs over to Sesshōmaru but I kick him to the ground half way***

"Now you sit there like a good frog while I ask 'your lord' some questions. Jim, make sure he doesn't go anywhere." I ordered.

***Sesshōmaru starts trying to break free but is unsuccessful***

"With that dealt with. Let's get down to ques-. That's right you broke my chair" I said with a sigh.

***I type on my keyboard, a new chair appears and I sit down***

"Now Sesshōmaru, first question. So whats the deal with Rin? Are you waiting for her to grow up so you can be with her or what?" I asked.

"WHAT?! Rin is a human and my lord would never take a human as a mate! He would be shamed like his father." Jaken interrupted

"Thanks for that Jaken but I asked Sesshōmaru. Jim hit him" I ordered

***Jim smacks Jaken over the head***

"OW!" Jaken lets out with tears in his eyes.

"So how about it?" I asked.

***Sesshōmaru just glares at me***

"Okay, we'll skip that one. Second question. Why does Inuyasha have more dog like features then you even though he's a half demon? He told me to ask you." I asked.

***Sesshōmaru's eyes go completely red***

"How dare you compare my lord to a lowly half demon! Now you're gonna get it!" Jaken yelled.

***I simply watch as the restraints holding Sesshōmaru break and he turns into his huge dog demon form***

"NOW I'VE SEEN EVERYTHING!" Jim shouted with shock.

"I take it back, your most certainly more dog than him." I said with fear.

***I type on my keyboard, drop it on the ground, a shotgun appears in my hands and Sesshōmaru growls at me***

"Nice doggy, now just sit still while I shoot you." I commanded.

***I pump the shotgun and Sesshōmaru lunges at me***

***I fire and Sesshōmaru lets out a dog whimper as he stumbles over to the side***

"LORD SESSHŌMARU!" Jaken yells in fear.

***With blood coming out of several spots on Sesshōmaru's body he turns to me and growls again***

"What does it take!?" I shouted.

***I fire 3 more times as Sesshōmaru approaches me until I heard a tick indicating I was out of bullets***

***Sesshōmaru swings his claws at me, 3 claw marks appear on my chest and I fall to the ground with a pool of blood being created underneath me***

"Need the keyboard!" I let out in desperation.

***I grab the keyboard, I type on it, Sesshōmaru transforms back into his normal form and collapses to the ground***

"Starting to get numb." I said as everything started to spin from blood loss.

***As my arm fly back and forth widely I slowly type "H E A L" into the keyboard***

***In an instant my body healed and I stand up***

"Well that was close. Jim, let's put these 2 with the rest. That should be all for this interview. Come back next time to see our next guest, Kikyo!" I said.

***I walk over to Jaken***

"**Get your filthy hands off me mortal!" Jaken shouted.**


	6. Kikyo

"Welcome back once again to Interview The Cast of Inuyasha. I'm your host, LongHairedMan" I said as I ate some spicy chicken ramen.

"I see you got yourself something to eat." Jim stated.

"You would be surprised but almost dying makes you really hungry." I stated.

"Well, can you share?" Jim asked with hope in his voice.

"Sorry but this is the last one" I lied.

***I push a box full of ramen bowls underneath my chair with my foot***

"I just watched you push that under your chair. For a matter of fact I can still see it." Jim said annoyed.

***I let out a long sigh and slam my ramen bowl on the table next to me***

"Fine, what do you want? I asked.

***Jim looks at me extremely concerned***

"You, your actually going to give me what I want?" Jim asked.

"Yea, do you really think I want to hear you whine about being hungry all day?" I asked.

"Okay! I want a steak. Medium rare with all the trimmings" Jim said.

***I type on my keyboard and a table with a dish covered by a silver dome hiding Jim's dinner appears***

"I'm so hungry you don't even know" Jim says with a smile.

***Jim lifts up the silver dome and his smile disappears as his eyes fall on me***

"You're an asshole." Jim stated.

"***Snicker*** Don't eat it all in one bite Jim" I said while holding back my laugh.

***Jim tosses the silver dome on the ground revealing a picture of a steak sitting on the dish***

***I bust out laughing and Jim walks over to the camera***

"While your laughing you can read these" Jim said still very annoyed.

***Jim throws a large bag that lands in front of me and I stop laughing***

"What's in it? I asked.

"Remember the last guy we interviewed?" Jim asked.

"Yea what about it?" I asked wondering what Jim was getting at.

"It turns out he had a huge fan base and you just pissed it off. They found out we don't look at our comments online anymore so they mailed you them." Jim explained.

"Oh yes, fan girls. ***I ****look at you*** Lets read one." I said with fake joy.

""_Dear StupidMan_" I see we're off to a lovely start._ "__T__hat was total bullshit! __Sesshōmaru __so had you beat."_" I read.

"They don't seem happy." Jim stated.

"Oh come on there has got to be a good one in here somewhere. I mean is it really impossible that someone likes me?" I asked a little annoyed.

***I feel around inside the bag until a fan girl jumps out of it and punches me in the face***

"OW!" I let out.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING FLUFFY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" The fan girl screamed.

***Fan girl continues to hit me over and over***

"JIM!" I order.

***Jim grabs the fan girl and drags her away into another room***

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM! LET GO OF ME!" the fan girl screamed.

***Jim kicks her into a room and locks the door***

***I wipe the blood from my nose, pull out a lighter and set flame to the bag of letters***

"Lets move on to our next guest. Kikyo!" I announced.

***I type on my keyboard and Kikyo appears in the chair beside me***

***Kikyo's eyes immediately go to the fire in front of her***

"Don't worry about that. Hi I'm the LongHairedMan and I would like to ask you some questions." I explained.

"LongHairedMan? What a strange name. Tell me, how did I get here?" Kikyo asked.

***I let out a sigh and Kikyo gains a confused look***

"I. Am. The. One. WHO ASKS THE GOD DAMN QUESTIONS!" I yelled.

"Are you okay?" Kikyo asked.

"Yea im great. Nothing but gum drops and ice cream." I stated sarcastically.

***Kikyo gains a really confused look***

"Oh I could go for some ice cream right now!" Jim said while licking his lips.

"Shut up Jim. Now Kikyo I'm going to ask you a question and your going to answer it." I ordered.

"Okay..." Kikyo said.

"How do you feel about Inuyasha being with Kagome?" I asked.

***Kikyo's eyes widened***

"How do you know about Inuyasha? Who are you really?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo, I know Inuyasha because I just talked to him not long ago and I just told you my name. LongHairedMan." I explained very irritated.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"You asked me one more question and I'm gonna lose it. Answer my question. How do you feel about Inuyasha and Kagome being together." I warned.

"Aren't you already crazy?" Jim asked.

***I glare at him and reach for my keyboard***

"I was just kidding. Relax" Jim said afraid.

"Kikyo answer it!" I ordered.

"I don't like it! Is that what you wanted to hear? I love Inuyasha. Of course I wouldn't like it!" Kikyo shouted.

"Good, second question. Would you ever consider sharing Inuyasha with Kagome for a night? I mean your like the same person right?" I asked trying my hardest not to laugh.

***Kikyo blushes intensely***

"No where not the same person! Just because she's my ***I start to type on my keyboard*** reincarnation doesn't mean- mmmmmhmm!" Kikyo yelled but didn't finish.

***A gag appears over Kikyo's mouth***

"Yea but you sure yell a lot like her." I stated with a satisfied smile.

***Kikyo stands up and aims her bow at me***

"Oh I forgot about that". I said to myself.

***Kikyo fires and the arrow pins my left arm to the chair***

"AHHH THAT HURT MORE THEN THE KNIFE!" I yell in pain.

***Kikyo begins to fight to get the gag off her mouth and with one arm I grab the pistol taped to the bottom of my chair***

***I aim and fire at Kikyo***

***Kikyo falls to the ground and one of her souls flies out of the bullet wound***

"D-did you just kill her?" Jim asked.

"Unfortunately no. She's not alive like me and you. She will only die when she loses all of her dead souls." I explained.

***Jim just gives me a weird look***

"Trust me it makes sense. That should be all for this interview. Tune in later when I'm not stuck to my chair. The next guest will be that old fart, Tōtōsai!" I announced.

"Jim throw her in with the rest and get me a saw so I can cut this arrow. Thing hurts like hell." I ordered.

**Either the next one or the one after that will be the finale so pick the last female character you wish to see. If no suggestions are made, the finale will be the next chapter.**


End file.
